My Best Friend's Brother
by musicangel1994
Summary: Hermione Has A Crush On A Certain Brother Of Her Two Best Friends But No One Knows Read As Her Secret Unfolds Songfic based on Best Friend's Brother by Victorious Cast / Victoria Justice


Disclaimer J.K Rowling Owns All The Wonderful Characters And The Song From Victorious Sung By Victoria Justice.

My Best Friend's Brother

 _Hermione's POV_

 **I Call You Up When I Know He's At Home**

 **I Jump Out Of My Seat When He Picks Up The Phone.**

I have been hiding a secret from my best friends Ginny and Ron and it is that I have a crush on their brother. I floo call the burrow whenever I know he's at home just in hopes I catch a glimpse of him or hear his voice but today was different when I called he answered I almost fell over when he appeared. I asked if Ginny was home and she came racing down the stairs inviting me over for the weekend. Of course I said and hurriedly got ready and flooed over.

 **What Can I Tell If He's Looking At Me**

 **Should I Give Him A Smile?**

 **Should I Get Up And Leave?**

Me, Ginny and Angelina were all in the living room talking and I look over and see him staring this way. All I can think is should I smile at him or am I crazy and he's really staring at Angelina. Now I'm thinking should I get up and leave so no one will see me cry because I'm thinking my crush likes someone else.

 **My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me**

 **A** _ **Prank Shop Owner**_ **And He's 6 Foot 3**

 **I Don't Want To, But I Want To.**

 **Cause I Just Can't Get Him Out Of My Mind**

 **My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me.**

I think he could be the one and I could tell you everything about. Like how he own a successful prank shop with his twin brother that makes brilliant magic and they went against everyone saying that they wouldn't make it and look at them now and I could tell you he's 6 Foot 3 and that he towers over me but most of the Weasley men do. I don't want these feelings because I don't want to risk my friendship with Ron and Ginny but I can't help this crush and how much I want to with him. Like I said I think he's the one for me.

 **I Kinda Think That I Might Be His Type**

 **Because If You're Not Around, He's Not Actin' To Shy.**

After Angelina said that she had to go and that we should hang out soon Ginny rushed upstairs to take a shower I was left alone all by myself when someone called out. I turned to look and saw Fred the one I couldn't stop thinking about he asked where everyone was and I told him where Angelina and Ginny went and that I didn't know where everyone else was and we just started taking about anything and everything. The way he looked at me I thought he might feel the same and that I might be his type after all because normally when Ginny or Ron is around than he barely talks and acts shy around me and that says a lot considering his profession is to make people laugh and he's loves to joke around.

 **My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me**

 **Cause He's Such A Dream And You Know What I Mean**

 **If You Weren't Related**

After a great dinner that made me, Ginny, Ron and Harry all went in the living room and I couldn't help it I said what my mind and heart have been trying to talk about but wouldn't admit. I told them how I thought Fred was the one for me and how he is such a dream come true exactly how I pictured personality and looks wise my future husband would be. Ginny was so happy she said she always wanted me to be an official part of the family and the guys were looking digusted at the way I was acting and saying how sappy me and Ginny were acting.

 **My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me**

After the guys left I told Ginny how much I liked Fred and that I thought he would never like me back because I wasn't beautiful and as I was saying all this I didn't know who was behind me. All while I was speaking a huge grin appeared on her face and she turned me around when I was finished and I saw Fred standing there. He asked me if it was true that I liked him and I blushed and looked down while saying yes he stepped forward and lifted my chin up and said that he liked me too and that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw then he kissed me after the kissed me he asked me out I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and I was right **My Best Friend's Brother Is The One For Me.**


End file.
